The present invention generally relates to drapery supports, and more specifically to a curtain rod support which includes an anchor which can be driven into a penetrable wall and locked therein by turning of the anchor within the wall.
Numerous drapery supports are known in the art. Most of the known curtain rod supports include a hook for engaging and supporting a curtain rod. However, most of the known drapery supports utilize or cooperate with conventional anchoring means, such as nails, screws or the like, which are driven into the wall for supporting the curtain rod holders.
Frequently, draperies are relatively heavy in weight and substantial stresses are applied to the curtain rod holders, the anchors which maintain the supports attached to the wall, as well as the supporting wall portions into which the anchor is driven. Because curtains are frequently heavy, as are sometimes the curtain rods themselves, it is important that the curtain rod holders and the anchors with which they cooperate can withstand the stresses applied thereto. This is especially important since injury to persons may result upon failure of the curtain rod holder or anchor.
To achieve better attachment of the curtain rod to a wall, resort was frequently made to more sophisticated anchoring devices which, however, required substantial effort and increased expense to mount.